Our time
by V12 Vantage
Summary: How I would've had saints row four British boss with custom background Shaundi and boss romance
1. Chapter 1

Hello all I've decided to write a fic for saints row here is some information it's sorta my version of the 4th game the boss is British so will have voice 3 which is British I believe he will have a different background story and he looks exactly like Jason Statham that's about it really anyway thank you for reading.

Saint's HQ Steelport.

What a day at least Stag and that prick Killbane are out of my hair,for now. I know my decision will have some repercussions but I don't care I know I made the right choice. I take a swig of my scotch then suddenly Pierce enters my office "ay boss can we have a party?" "No" he leaves knowing that I'm not in the mood I open the desk draw and pull out a picture of me and my brother my mind brings me back to that day I remember that shot and the life fading out of his eyes. I push away that memory and shove the picture back in the draw and decide to join the party.

I'm greeted by stone cold slience I start to walk off and bump into Shaundi "sorry love" I smile then walk off but she grab's my arm and stops me "yes darling what do you want?" "Why did you save me?" She asks oh Shaundi I have so many answers for you I think to myself "no reason." She slaps me damn she's got a mean slap "what the bloody hell was that for?" "Tell me the truth now." She sternly says should I tell her? I mean it might screw everything up but Jesus Christ she can slap. "Fine you wanna know I did it because" I'm stopped in mid sentence by Angel. "You." He "says to me his eyes full of hatred "yeah mate? Want a lager?" I casually ask "you gutless fucking coward!" "Calm down lad" "your telling me to calm down? Killbane escaped because you had to save your bitch." He says while looking at Shaundi. That's it I'm not having that "excuse me what did you say?" I say clenching my fists "you heard me you decided some slut was more important then revenge." "No I decided that friend's are more important than revenge" "haha you don't have any friends anything you touch gets killed" my rage exploded before I know it I rugby tackle Angel and start to lay waste to him. I feel Oleg and Pierce pull me back Angel staggers towards the exit with a broken nose "I'll be back coward." "Looking forward to it" I grin he leaves "You alright Jack?" I hear Shaundi say "yeah love" I smile "everyone go home apart from Shaundi" everyone leaves.

"What's up Jack?" "I just wanted to say why I saved you I saved you because I uh uh.."

"Because what?" "Because I love you" I mutter "what you love me?" She says shocked "yeah who couldn't love you?" She just smiles and presses her lips to mine my heart feels like it's going to fly out of my chest she breaks the kiss "the feeling is mutual." She smiles.

Thank you for reading please leave me a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's notes I will be using proper car names not the game ones :)

Saint's HQ

I wake up to find Shaundi by my side. I'm going to keep our relationship a secret I have a lot of enemy's and they would use Shaundi to get to me I'm not going to put her life in danger. I decide to quickly leave, I change clothes then head out the room. I look at my watch to see it's five in the morning. I need to get out of here I run to the elevator and press the button which takes me to my garage.

I exit and walk toward my Aston Martin V8 Vantage I enter and switch the ignition on it's 4.3L V8 roars into life I smirk I could never get bored of that breathtaking noise I slip her into first and drive towards the exit. I exit then slam my foot down the Aston shoots ahead and I quickly shift up the Aston is bellowing I make a sharp left and do a powerslide. I calm myself down and head towards Smiling Jacks.

I park and head towards Smiling Jacks I enter and head towards the casher "alright love?" She blushes "not too bad darling thank you, what you having sugar?" She smiles "uh I'll have a bacon bap please and a cup of tea" I smile "one bacon bap and a cup of tea coming up" I turn to sit down and see Kinzie at a table oh for Christ sake I think to myself I decide to be poilte and sit with her "Hey boss" she smiles "Alright love" I force a smile I would like Kinzie more if she didn't think she's better than everyone I sit and text Shaundi to see if she's awake. 'Good morning beautiful sorry about leaving didn't want any unwanted attention if you catch my drift' I hit send. Kinzie looks at me weirdly "boss why did you text Shaundi saying good morning beautiful?" Jesus Christ doesn't that girl have any concept of privacy? "Kinzie can you do me a favour?" "Sure" "stop being a nosey cow" "calm down" see flatly replies "listen love I'm grateful for all the help you've given me but Christ on a bicycle can you please keep out of my private life" "sure" she smiles "thank you" I smile back. My bap and cuppa come and I dig in.

After eating my phone vibrates I look at the screen and see a text message 'oh okay wish I you could've stayed :( ' I text back 'me too love uh Kinzie knows' I hesitate then press send. She replies instantly 'here now' fuck my life "Kinz want a lift?" "Yes please" we walk to the Aston "Nice car boss" "cheers love" I open the door for her she enters and sits down and I shut the door. Then walk to the drivers side and enter then start her up.

We arrive at Saints HQ "do you always drive like a manic?" Kinzie asks annoyed "Yep anyway Kinz stay here if Shaundi sees you I think she might kill you" she just nods I enter the elevator and prepare myself here goes nothing I think grimly to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Our time chapter 3

I prepare myself both mentally and physically. The elevator stops and the doors swish open. I walk out and see Shaundi with the most pissed off expression on her face she looks hot when she's pissed off saying that she always looks hot.

"Where is she?" She asks her voice laced with anger.

"No idea love" I say itching the back of my head.

"Do not lie to me" she says shooting daggers at me.

"Shaundi you will murder her when you see her" I chuckle.

"Like you would care" she says not backing down.

"Hey boss" Pierce calls out

Thank fuck for Pierce I think to myself

"What do you want mate?"

"Someone is in your office says he knows you."

"Okay Shaundi we will sort this out later."

"Fine" she says obviously annoyed even more.

I walk into my office to see a blast from my past.

"Damon?" I ask shocked.

"Your doing well for yourself Price" he laughs.

"Can't complain,now what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Still straight to the point I see. Well ever since what happened in London just thought you should know that he's coming for you."

"He's going to make you pay Jack"

"He already did" I spat

"No he didn't your still breathing"

"He would be an idiot to come for me"

"You seem to be forgetting you've made a lot of enemy's"

"I'll sort it now fuck off"

He grabs my arm "watch yourself Price" then walks away

I let out a cry of rage and tip the table over then lob a chair through a window then walk out and see a saint I grab his throat and lift him in the air "you clean up now" he nods out of pure fear I release him and he falls to the floor gasping for air. I walk out chuckling.

As I enter the elevator Shaundi runs in

"Jack what the fuck was that?"

"Nothing" I reply coldly

"That was nothing?"

"Yep" I smile

"You are unbelievable"

"Thanks love"

"Listen Jack if you want us to work I want no secrets" she says looking right at me her eyes searching for answers

"Alright" I smile

"Thank you" she says then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Meet me at my flat in around half an hour" I say walking off.

I climb into my Audi A3 then speed off I start to drive normally I cross a green light then a lorry smashes into me then I do around 5 flips and then I land and the last thing I see is a man approching me. Then the darkness comes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shaundi's POV

I waited half an hour and he still isn't here I decide to ring him after finding his contact on my phone I call him after 2 rings he picks up.

"Where are you?" I say in a pissed off tone

"Where Mr Price is. Is not of your concern"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You should watch how you speak to me little girl or your boyfriend will pay the Price" he laughs sadistically I hear electric being sparked together then I hear a noise that makes me want to cry

"Is that the best you've got motherfucker" I hear Jack cough

"Oh no my boy I've got a lot more planned for you"

He hangs up

I rush to my car and speed to Saint's HQ I run to find the rest of the crew I gather them all up and tell them.

"Bullshit" Peirce says

"Fuck off Peirce" I say resisting the urge to knock his teeth down his throat.

He senses my anger and backs down.

"We need to find him" I say everyone nods and we start to plan

Jack's POV

I wake up to find I'm still here the last thing I remember is the lorry and being electrocuted by that sick prick.

"Excuse me lad? Don't suppose you could get me a pint?"

He ignores me so that's how it is I think to myself. A man around 60 odd walks in I know who exactly who he is when I look into those dark blue eyes.

"Max?" I say stunned at the man before me

"Surprised to see me again Jack?" He laughs

I don't say a word.

"How's your brother by the way?" He says mockingly

"How's your wife because the only thing I remember is shagging her"

He responds to this by punching me straight in the eye I feel my vision burn.

"You are going to die here Jack but not before I've broken you" he says smiling and it makes me wanna be sick.

"Looking toward to it" I say staring right in his eyes then I spit in his face

He wipes my spit off him then removes something from his holster it is a knife I see the blade shining. I look into Max's eyes and see not a single ounce of remorse he rips the fabric of my shirt that covers my arm and slowly edges the knife toward it. I feel it enter my skin I grit my teeth as he starts his carving. I feel an overwhelming amount pain it becomes too much and I let out a yelp of pain and start to try and break out his puppets stop me and hold me still. He stops and looks to admire his handy work.

"That should teach you" he mocks then leaves I'm left with my thoughts such as am I going to die here? Will I see Shaundi again? Yes I will I'm Jack Price the leader of the Third Street Saints and I'm going to prevail for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Boss's POV

I have lost all track of time. I have no idea where I am and I'm scared. I'll be joining my brother James soon. My thoughts are interrupted by one of Max's puppets.

"Ah Mr Price. You ready for your bath?"

I just give him my death glare. He then walks up to me and punches me square in the cheek. And he removes me from the beam and starts to drag me along until we reach a grubby bath. He then starts running it and gets ice cubes and lobs them in there he stops the bath then throws me in there. It feels like I've had a million knifes inserted into my skin. He then dunks my head in there. My lungs are crying for air. They start to burn. I feel like I'm about to die but he lifts me up. I gasp for air. Then he dunks me in there again. It goes on for hours until he gets bored he lifts me out then ties me to the beam again and he leaves me. Is this how my legacy ends?

Shaundi's POV

I'm worried sick I can't eat sleep or anything. We've tried finding him but we can't whoever took him has been planing it for years. I do not know what to do I'm not giving up though. I go out to Golden Sheleighly. I order a beer and start to drink it. Two men walk in and start talking.

"How long do you reckon it will take for Price to crack?" He laughs

"Not long"

After hearing this I leave and rush to their car its a black Land Rover Discovery I open the door idiots don't even bother locking the doors I open the glove compartment and search for signs for where Jack could be. They come out shit I think to myself I climb in the back and hide behind some boxes and hope to god they don't find me. They climb in and drive away. They are silent for the whole ride. We arrive and they rush out I wait for about a minute and climb out of the Car and sneak towards the door. I enter and start to walk down the corridor hugging the wall I pass what looks to be a cell I look through and see Jack he looks half dead his body is laced with cuts he's pale as a sheep. I pull out my silenced pistol and shoot the hinges the door comes straight off. Bang! It falls to the floor and I rush in and try to wake Jack up he doesn't so I'm forced to hold his weight on my shoulder. I start to stagger to the exit. Adrenaline is rushing through my vains. I nearly reach the door but I hear shots. One bullet rushes past my ear. I manage to get through and I put Jack in the Land Rover and I start the engine and I speed away.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Time chapter 6

Shaundi's POV.

I press my foot down to the floor and switch to 4 gear the engine growls in response. I'm coming up to the crib I slam on the brakes on and run to the lift. Fucking stupid lift hurry up! My heart is beating over a million miles per hour. The lift finally reaches the top floor.

"Anyone here?!" I call out in desperation.

"What's up girl?" Pierce asks.

"I've found Jack" I state.

"I'll get the big guy" Pierce says and runs off to find Oleg.

Within seconds he returns with the Russian tank which is Oleg. All three of us run to the lift. It reaches the bottom floor we run to the Land Rover. Oleg opens the door and the sight before us is unique as it as heartbreaking. Jack looks like he has been dragged through the pits of hell itself. Oleg scoops his body up and we retreat to the crib.

"Oleg promise me he's going to be okay." I say my voice breaking a little.

"I can't Shaundi he's half dead the man has been dragged through Dante's inferno." He says the sadness laced within his voice.

"We have to help him. I'm not letting Jack down he's my brother." Pierce says affectionately.

"I never agree with Pierce but he's right." I state.

"Let's save him then comrades!" Oleg exclaims.

Author's note.

Thank you all for showing the support for this story. I myself know it is littered with flaws. This chapter somehow was easier to write then the others. I am sorry to everyone about the lack of updates I just didn't have any time or any imagination for this story. I will try to upload my updates. Thank you all for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Our time chapter 7

Jacks pov.

I awake in my bed at HQ. I try to get up but my whole body feels like it has been hit by a lorry.

"Easy there." Shaundi says

"What happened? " I ask confused

"What do you think dumbass we saved you." She replies back.

"We?" I Asl

"Me Oleg and Pierce"

"Oh well thank you"

"What did you think I was going to leave you in there?"

" Maybe" I wink at her.

"Idiot" she smiles.

I get up despite my body protesting against me.

"Where are the lads?"

"Outside" Shaundi replies back

I walk out and am blinded by the sun.

"Finally thought I was going to have to take your job" Pierce jokes.

"In your dreams wanker" I joke back.

"Well what's the plan boss?"

"Same as always lad, make the bastards pay."

"Easier said than done" Kinzie pipes in.

"How so darling?"

"Just is we only found you by luck"

"True" I agree

"They've probably left the wacky warehouse they kept me in."

"So we're going there to see what they left. " I state.

"Alright Sherlock" Shaundi winks

We all take the elevator down to the garage. We walk to the Ford Raptor and make our to the warehouse.

We arrive at the torture den, and I pull out my Walther PPK, I slowly walk in with the gang covering my back.

"Hello anyone home?" Nobody responds.

We walk into the room I was tortured in. I shut my eyes the memories flooding my mind. The cold water the cuts inflicked the beatings. Shaundi touches my shoulder. I jump.

"You okay?" She asks her eyes laced with concern

"Of course love." I force a smile.

I see my blood splattered on the floor.

There is a laptop on the table.

"Oleg see what you can do"

He turns it on and plugs a memory stick into it transferring information suddenly Damon's voice calls out.

"Jack mate how are you?"

"The fuck? " I yell out.

"Who's that?" Pierce asks out

"Shut up lad"

"How's that nice cut I gave you buddy? Anyway I knew you were a resourceful bastard so I prepared for this moment. Anyway see you in hell." He laughs.

A clicking noise suddenly starts.

"Out now" I yell.

We run to the nearest window. Oleg jumps out first then Pierce.

"Shit the memory stick." I run to the laptop and yank it out.

The clicking stops I suddenly run and dive to the window grabbing Shaundi despite my body protesting. The explosion makes us go flying to the floor I take the blunt out of the fall, my entire body screams in pain blurring my vision. I let out a yelp of pain.

Shaundi stands up.

"Jack you alright?"

"Just peachy" I add sarcastically.

I stand up despite my body not wanting to.

"Your one tough motherfucker boss.' Pierce laughs.

"Aren't I just mate? " I chuckle.

We walk to the Ford Raptor despite it getting harder with each step. We then drive back to HQ.

"I'm having a lay down" I call out and retreat into my room.

I put on an old James Bond movie and slowly drift to sleep.

The screams fill my ears his screams. His blood pooling out of his gut. Then his eyes shut for the last time.

I shoot up body laced with sweat. I retreat into the bath letting the cool water soak me. I climb out shivering.

I put some clothes on and walk to the helipad. I see Shaundi out there, I walk over to her.

"Alright love?" I grab her from behind intoxicated by her smell.

"Yeah" she bluntly says.

"What's up? "

"Nothing"

"Bullshit" I say back.

"I miss Johnny." She sighs

"I miss the crazy bastard too"

" Why did you save me not him?"she asks bluntly.

"Sometimes the only choices you have in life are bad ones."

"True" she sadly smiles.

Suddenly a helicopter rises next to us. It's engine roaring beside us.

I see Damon in the passager seat. He looks at me with his mile fucking long smile. Then a another helicopter comes up beside it then another two. The other two being apache's.

"Run" I say grabbing Shaundi's hand the helicopters respond's with a blitz of gunfire. We somehow make it into the building. We retreat behind a sofa. It's leather ripped apart by the machine guns. We need to get out. Oleg and Pierce join us.

"Right lads you guys get everyone out. Shaundi you too."

"Fuck that I'm not leaving you."

"Shaundi now" I sternly say. One of the helicopters land on the helipad the apache's stop their onslaught.

"Jackie boy" Damon calls out.

"Now!" I practically scream at Shaundi.

She looks like she's about to either cry or slap me instead she presses her lips onto mine.

"Be safe I love you" she smiles.

"I love you too" I walk out from the sofa.

Damon is there armed with a machine gun.

" Your a hard man to kill Price."

"Innit just mate" I shoot back.

"I'll tell you what Price no guns I'll call off the choppers, just a good old fashion brawl to the death."

"Sounds good to me Damon."

He lobs his gun to the floor and chucks his coat next to it. Then suddenly runs at me, I dodge and start to strangle him from behind he responds by smacking his head into my nose.

It makes a cracking noise. I loosen my grip he then starts laying into me each punch stronger than the last. Is this how it ends? I think to myself.


End file.
